Second Best
by DemonFoxGirl 3
Summary: Everyone's eyes always fell on the eldest princess, the first born. Until one eye strayed and found the beauty that was the second.
1. Prologue

**Second Best**

* * *

Princess Botan stole the heart of every man she met. The first was her very own father King Enma; fresh out of his wife's womb with patchy sky blue hair and large pink eyes she became his everything. He named her after the first queen of the ancient Kingdom he ruled and vowed a great life for the infant.

Botan's unique colored features were like magic to the people around her, she enchanted them with smiling faces and young beauty. When Botan was two years old a second child was born, she came with a full head of dark hair and the shade of cream for skin, much lighter than her sister's healthy tan shade.

King Enma smiled at the baby in the queen's arms, not showing the disappointment of having another female child.

The little princess had light blue eyes that held uncertain in her surroundings, making her look lost in the new world she was birthed into.

The king turned to the open widow in the birthing room to see flocks of birds traveling south to avoid the harsh winter about to fall upon the lands. That's when the name came to him, "Her name will be Kagome," King Enma declared, not even giving another glance to his wife or new child.

Then he simply walked out leaving his wife and babe to be an attended to while he announced the delivery of the kingdom's second princess. The queen sighed deeply and looked down at her child with sad eyes and stoked her chubby cheek.

Her husband's coldness to Kagome did not go unnoticed; she made sure to give her several maids sharp looks as the quietly gossiped. Soon the news about the king's indifference to his additional daughter would be circling around the palace. _'Oh my poor daughter, favor is not with you,'_ she thought sadly.

* * *

Starting new stories always gets me back into writing. Chapters after prologue will be about 200 words long.

Review~


	2. Displacement

**Second Best**

* * *

_Everything has beauty, but not everyone sees it. _

_~Confucius_

* * *

While she was a charming toddler, Kagome, never could level up with her older sister. Her black colored hair was common with girls in the lands and she lacked the natural blue tint her dark haired mother had.

Though her eyes held sparks of intelligence and portrayed emotion they were still not enough to compare with Botan's warm and lively pink ones. The queen loved her second child as she loved her first one, but also pitied her. Kagome did not have the luxury of their people's preference that would come in handy when she was of age to come into society.

Botan played the big sister role like a trained artist, cooing at the smaller girl, squeezing her tight in public for show and then behind closed doors practically flinging her at a maid then jumping into King Enma's arms for a tickle fight.

The queen made known her dislike from the way Botan treated her sister but her husband showed his favor to his first born by defending her and ending the conversation.

Multiple servants that tended to her and the small princesses tried to suppress her worrying, telling her Kagome would blossom into a young lady that equaled the elder princess. However soon their own eyes began to turn to the jauntily elder princess, she captured attention like moths to bright flames making the thought of a second princess parish from their minds.

The queen also began to favor her eldest and then looked at her younger daughter with distaste. One day the spot in the queen's heart meant for her second child turned gray and she beckoned to an elderly nurse maid who spent her days assisting in chores and sipping tea. "What is your name, old woman?" the queen questioned.

Bowing, the woman answered, "Kaede, my lady." The queen grimaced when she saw Kaede was blind in one eye but without much thought handed the black haired toddler in her grasp to the nurse.

"You will be my daughter's main care giver from now on. You will see to her every need as she matures, so I will not have to be bothered with it." Kaede made a shocked face, "But my queen, this is your precious child, do you not wish to be see over her yourself?" The queen ran her bejeweled hand through her dark hair then gave Kaede a cold look, "No I do not wish it," she said gliding away.

Kaede watch as the queen met the King in the garden from inside the stone windows of the palace. Botan bouncing happily in his arms, the king and queen shared a kiss and went about a merry day with their child, not noticing or probably not caring the second was missing.

The little girl in her arms began to fuss and Kaede went to console her only to find that it was not because of her displacement but because of a pink worm climbing on a plant. "No, no it's scary! It's gonna eat me," the little princess cried squirming around. Kaede could only chuckle and hold the princess close to her, "It's okay, I won't let it get you." Kaede said balancing Kagome on her hip. The toddler looked at her skeptically then asked, "Promise?"

Kaede looked at the royal family outside again then turned back and replied, "Promise."

* * *

About doing 300 to 400 words a chapter, well that's not going to happen :3. I wanted to but I am really feeling this story at the moment and I don't think I can limit myself, but I am sure you guys don't mind.


	3. Upbringing

Second Best

* * *

_Father was the eldest son and the heir apparent, and he set the standard for being a Rockefeller very high, so every achievement was taken for granted and perfection was the norm._

_~David Rockefeller_

* * *

Botan was eight and Kagome six when the kingdom's third royal child was born. The baby was a boy, a prince, the king named Koenma

Everyone rejoiced that day, now their kingdom could grow even stronger with a male heir in its artillery.

But for the first time the elder princess felt herself ignored; no matter how rosy her cheeks or big her grin the attention she normally was paid became cut to a quarter.

This did not sit well with her so she used an outlet to let out her frustration which was her younger sister.

With a hard stomp and the sound of shattering glass the china doll Kagome adored so dearly became a pile of broken pieces at her feet.

Botan kept a smiling face on while her expression was just short of heart broken. She giggled feeling happiness at Kagome's expense. "Oops~ I guess it's broken," she teased watching the girl's tears spill.

When Kagome opened her mouth to say something Botan reacted quickly, "Nope! I don't want you to talk. I am bored so you're going to be my toy," she said pulling her hair, "I am gonna be a queen one day so you have to obey me, that's what papa says."

Botan gave a hard tug on Kagome's ponytail making the little girl cry, "Be quite, you're gonna be my doll and dolls don't talk, so you can't say anything, you only do what I say." The blue haired girl felt very pleased seeing her sister so upset and the tears only made spurred the good feeling on.

Botan let Kagome's hair go, as she looked to a window that was open in their nursery where the tiny chippering sounds from a birds nest could be heard. "You're just like a bird," Botan tormented, "You squawk and squawk but nobody wants to hear you, so just don't talk at all."

Just like her sister ordered Kagome stayed quiet the developing self-esteem inside of her breaking. After all everyone did what her sister wanted, momma and papa loved her more than her she knew that she wasn't stupid.

A few moments Kaede wobbled in; the sound of her aging bones buckling. She balanced a platter of treats in one hand while the other opened the ivory, gold embroidered French door of the nursery.

"Girls I brought you something sweet," she cooed beginning to pour tea in porcelain cups.

The old woman did not bow as Botan had expected making the little girl scowl but it was quick so Kaede didn't catch the look. Playing nice she asked Kaede politely for a treat and offered Kagome one to. When the smaller girl reached to take it Botan pinched the skin of her wrist lightly. "Don't tell on me," she hissed.

Kagome examined the look on her sister's face. There was a smile but she only saw the cruel sneer underneath. Since she was told not to talk she nodded submitting to Botan's wishes.

**Ten years later~**

"Wow, they're all so handsome," Sango exclaimed, watching man after man walk dashingly through the doors of the throne room. She and her princess sat in the garden near the grand archway into the hallways of the palace; from here it was easy to see, or rather spy on, the events inside.

Looking to the blue eyed girl next to her she asked, "What are they doing here though?"

Kagome looked up from her book to see the noble men coming and going, and couldn't help the sigh that came out. "Now that Botan's eighteen she demands to be married soon," the princess explained dully.

Sango gave a puzzled look to which Kagome answered with a slight shrug, "I don't know why she wants to; but she wants it, so father will make it happen."

"I know why she wants to find a man," a voice carried to them.

Shizure sauntered out to the grassy spot where the girls where settled, hastily pulling out a cigar. Kagome instantly wrinkled her nose, Botan would sometimes smoke—secretly—then blow the unpleasant fumes in her face.

The young princess had long ago become accustomed to her sister's cruelty.

Sango raised an eyebrow, "You do?" Shizure tapped out some ash and slide them a carless look, "Uh huh, apparently the duchess—"

Kagome tensed up at the mention of her equally cruel cousin, "You mean Kikyo?"

Shizure nodded, "Yeah her, well she's getting married and so are a couple other girls in Botan's little court."

Sango snorted, "So she doesn't want to get left behind."

Taking another drag she nodded again and replied, "Basically. But honestly I am glad, maybe when she gets married she'll stop being so reckless and make my life less trouble."

"So is the life of a bodyguard sister dear," Sango hummed with a pat to her sister's shoulder.

The princess smiled softly watching the girls interact. The brown haired sisters had become her and Botan's' bodyguard only a few years ago. Though they were women Sango and Shizure were as skilled as any of her father's knights.

Sango was her guard, while Shizure had Botan who obviously was quite the handful; nothing Kagome did not know.

Many a night Botan would sneak out to commoner festivals and parties to partake in wild activities that were not at all princess-like. Of course Kagome knew exactly when/how she would sneak out.

The blue haired girl had many demons in her court; using their powers to make it easier to slip into the night was a simple event. Never would she say something though telling would make her a target of Botan's wrath, so she stayed quiet as always.

The next morning Botan would awake floating down to breakfast the exorbitant cheery and educated noblewoman everyone assumed she was.

Kagome did not hate Botan but the other princess did leave a taste in her mouth that reminded her of vomit.

Totally relaxed in the spring day not even the two female bodyguards heard the rustling of clothes as a small figure approached them.

Kagome was up first feeling a strange little alarm in her head saying something drew near. However not a second later both brown haired girls were up ready to fight. They soon became laidback when their eyes landed on a discarded pacifier on the grassy floor. Kagome gently picked it up scanning the area a little,

"If this is here, where is-"

"_**ROOOOOAR!"**_

A large crackling sound was heard before a bouncing ten year old fell from the treetops and crashed into the frame of his sister, causing both to tumble over.

Landing heavily on her back Kagome groan out, "Hello, Koenma."

The little boy on top of took the pacifier out of Kagome's hand then popped it back into his mouth. "Did I scare you?" He asked bouncing on lightly on her torso.

Seeing the sparkles of hope in his eyes the blue eyed princess fixed his lopsided hat before answering, "Of course. I thought a real demon had ambushed us."

The little prince puff out his chest at his sister's praise not noticing Shizure had snatched him off of her until she spoke.

"Yeah nice job prince, but next time make sure you don't almost crack her spine, okay?" Shizure scolded.

"Remember when our brothers were like that," Sango reminisced after helping Kagome up.

Her sister scoffed, "Yeah now all Kohaku wants to do throw his scythe at us, and if my memory serves right kuwabara's clumsy ass use to fall on everything." Brushing dirt off Kagome stood with grace, one of the few times her royalty was visible if you did not know her.

"What are you doing out here Koenma? You should be inside seeing over Botan's suitors with mother and father." Kagome said softly disciplined him. She not being with her family was never a big deal everyone knew that.

"It's boring in there," he complained. "Besides mamma and papa told me to come get you," he told her with a toothy grin.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. Whatever her parents wanted from was sure to be unpleasant, for her at least.

* * *

I am going for a mildly sadistic Botan that will increase in time. By the way **things will get better for Kagome,** just keep reading please.

Review ~


	4. Sophisticated

**Second Best**

* * *

_Virtue has a veil, vice a mask. _

_~Victor Hugo _

* * *

"Thank you for your time, Prince Kazuya," King Enma said in gratitude. His queen who was seated as his side elegantly raised her hand saying, "It was a pleasure to have such a charming young man in our presences; especially one who seeks a union with our daughter."

Prince Kazuya gently took the queen's hand and pressed a kiss to it. Bowing he responded, "The pleasure was all mine your majesties." Eyeing the blue haired princess who sipped tea quickly next to her mother he added, "And I can only hope that your daughter wishes to be part of that union as well."

Botan took the tea cup away from her lips and locked eyes with him, enchanting the young man with her brilliant pink irises. When a blush began to spread on his cheeks only did she smile victoriously and say, "Perhaps."

With another bow the prince excused himself from the royal family to return back to his awaiting court in their guest quarters. Once the door that had opened to let the prince exit closed the princess let her true colors show.

Flipping sky-blue hair Botan scoffed, "Never have a meet such a man who could chitchat more than a woman. And to add to that, his conversation was as simulating as a rock," she complained.

The queen patted her daughter's hand, "But my angel, he was so well qualified. He is the heir to a kingdom also equal in wealth to ours if not more," she said trying to reason with her daughter.

"I agree my queen. Also his father was once a great warrior, no doubt he has passed on that trait to his son, if war was ever to breakout Botan you would be well protected," Enma spoke richly about Kazuya hoping to get Botan to change her thoughts.

Rising to her feet the princess crossed her arms. Stubbornly she refused to switch views of the suitor she had just met; who knew getting married would be such a hassle? From all the princes, lords and knights that had come to seek her hand today not one of them had she fancied.

It was not her fault of course; maybe if these men would properly prepare themselves for meeting a lady of her stature then one or two might have made the cut.

Walking down the velvet steps away from her throne and her parents she declared, "I refused to have a gossiping husband, it would be absolutely shameful. I take my leave for now."

The doors opened for the princess as they also opened for her younger sister on the other side. Botan holding her head high as she always did did not see Kagome approaching, who had her head down low. The two collided dimly, however that did not stop Botan from making it seem a larger situation than it was. With an over done exhale she fell to the floor, Kagome only frowned at her sister knowing she was doing this on purpose. The sister bodyguards that flaked her sides narrowed brown eyes at the elder princess. The king and queen mesmerized by the daughter rush to her side along with servants that had stood outside the throne room.

"My angel," the queen cried putting Botan head in her lap while servants fanned her. King Enma turned to his younger daughter with disappointment vivid in his eyes. "Kagome, what do you have to say to this, this trauma you have caused?" His tone was belittling as it also was when he spoke to her.

Curtsying to her sire, Kagome spoke softly, "I am sorry father, I suppose I was not paying attention."

Her mother shot her a cold look, "Yes well look what you absent mindless has caused. I blame your horrid posture for this, you are a princess yet you crane your neck down from the towering place where you stand in this world."

"I apologize mother."

Once again the doors open to let someone and the king turned to see one of his many servants. "Ogre, speak," the king commanded to the bowing man.

"Forgive my interruption King Enma, but I am here to announce the arrival of Lady Kikyo." The man respectively informed, his eyes never leaving the ground.

Botan instantly brightened at the mention of her favorite cousin while Sango grasped Kagome's hand when her form shuttered at the name.

"Kikyo is here?" The queen questioned.

Making a big show, the elder princess came to her feet, using her father to make her stable and gave him watery eyes. "Oh papa did I not tell you Kikyo was coming to visit me today?" Turning to her mother she pleaded, "Forgive me mother and father, I was so excited to see her again that it must have slipped my mind."

The queen, as always became instantly sympathetic to her daughter, patting her shoulder affectionately, "It is fine Botan, and with Kikyo's marriage not far off you girls should spend as much time as possible together." She said in a comforting tone

"Thank you mama," Botan said with a curtsey.

Holding up a slender finger the queen added, "On one condition though."

The king chuckled behind his daughter, making Botan give them curious glances. Gliding elegantly from her eldest daughter's side she approached her youngest, the warm expression melting into a cold one as she addressed her.

"Kagome, I had wanted to devote some time with your sister today in hopes you would begin to straighten up your manners. But now that she has plans with your cousin, you can now observe them both," the queen explained. "Kikyo did not attract such a high appointed man like King Naraku with sloppy conduct."

Kagome took her mother's words like a death sentence. Kikyo was malicious, not as much as her sister but still horribly so. She was like a china doll, flawless and disciplined with beauty beyond compare but behind closed doors she was as ugly as a fairytale witch, abusing the power she held over others.

"Kagome will you obey your mother and go?"

Flinching at her father's voice Kagome muttered a, yes father, ignoring the dark smirk carved onto her sister's face.

"Where you ladies shall be going?" king Enma inquired, to which Botan answered, "To see the new gown designs from out of the country. They will be hung for private viewing in some boutiques over the valley."

The king hummed satisfied with their venue, "How lovely," he complemented before pointing sharply at Sango and Shizure, "You two will go with them, ogre go now and prepare a carriage." The two sisters bowed and left with Ogre.

Kagome stood frozen with fear that did not show as the rest of her family began to leave the room. Botan passed her sister's still form whispering into her ear darkly, "We shall have fun together, right little sister?"

* * *

Some more characters will be making their appearances next chapter XD

Review~


End file.
